


sugar rush

by skree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Food Play, Light Bondage, M/M, bringing new meaning to the phrase 'chill out', happy summer!, honestly i just needed to get it out of my system, it's VERY light though, joelay - Freeform, this turned out WAY longer than i expected initially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skree/pseuds/skree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's discovery of Ray's minor addiction to ice cream (in particular, the chocolate-covered kind) is perhaps even more satisfying than the discovery of his delightfully malleable temper. Well, as long as he's not in swinging reach of the angry twenty-something, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar rush

**Author's Note:**

> You know those ideas that cling to you, and just don't let go? Yeah, me too.
> 
> (When Amari brought up the idea of ice cream theft, I don't think she had this in mind- enjoy it, darling, this is over 4000 words of shameless, shameless porn that quite likely spiraled from your unassuming text. Cherish it and it will cherish you back.)

Though he’d never admit it, one of Joel’s favorite things to do to Ray on rare, opportune occasions was to piss him off. He never did it maliciously, nor legitimately strived to cause anger in the younger, as Ray’s trust was something he valued more than anything on the earth and he couldn’t bear the thought of causing harm to a soul full of such incredible sunshine, don’t get him wrong – but whenever he noticed an opportunity tucked away to get under the Puerto Rican’s skin innocently enough, just enough to provoke him into pushing his temper past the levels of mere vexation, he pounced.

Joel generally kept his profound talent of making people fly off the handle to a minimum at first, testing the waters to make sure Ray kept his carefree spirit close and didn’t stay angry for long, as he knew that annoyance usually devolved quickly into legitimate anger if approached incorrectly. All things considered, Ray had a refreshingly lackadaisical outlook on life, and was the perfect counterbalance to Joel’s propensity for impatience, overwhelming nerves, and disquietude, and he _loved_ that about Ray. But the more time he spent with him around the office, and even later once the two of them began seeing each other intimately, he found ways to tease him that opened up a thousand new ways to thrill the younger while taking his own thrills in it, too. And after he cleared it with Ray after unintentionally pissing him off the first time, Ray had agreed to endure it as long as Joel took responsibility for relieving whatever stress he’d caused.

All this being said, Joel’s discovery of Ray’s unnatural attachment to ice cream was entirely an accident.

Whenever he came to visit Ray’s house after they’d started dating, he made a game of raiding Ray’s fridge when he hadn’t been looking – mostly because he skipped lunch during the weeks after the beginning of the year to catch up on work, and to ensure he didn’t have any responsibilities after 5 to spend time at home once he’d started going home with Ray. The easiest things to steal tended to be things easily consumed in a short period of time, with minimal culinary interference – namely avoiding toasters, microwaves, and stovetops, and preferably with discreet packaging to easily dispose of any evidence – and once summertime rolled around, Joel silently thanked him every time he found ice cream. It was no secret that Ray had a sweet tooth that rivaled that of an eight-year-old, but Joel had never really considered the affinity to be addiction-caliber. They went out for ice cream from time to time, and his enthusiasm for it was endearing, but enthusiasm was it. Or so he’d originally thought.

In any case, Ray’s latest kick was apparently Klondike bars, as Joel noted early one week, and he had a fantastic run with the frozen treats to beat the Austin heat.

A fantastic run while it lasted, that is.

Ray had informed him at the beginning of all this that his fridge was open to Joel, since he knew the older man didn’t tend to keep food around his house in bulk, but he hadn’t said a _word_ about the freezer, perhaps for the main reason of not expecting it to be a problem. He also hadn’t expected Joel to go through an entire six-pack in less a week.

Needless to say, when he walked in on the final day and caught the freezer door open with Joel’s denim-clad ass poking menacingly from around the edge, he was more than a little annoyed.

“Joel Heyman, you can sign your written confession to stealing my fucking food on the back of the receipt for replacement groceries,” Ray snarled, barreling in through the kitchen and gripping Joel by the back of his t-shirt. Bewildered, Joel resurfaced from the freezer, confused expression not managing to distract from the silvery foil atop the confection he’d swiped.

“What are you talking about?” he tried, holding in his laughter as he raised his arm high above Ray’s head, ice cream out of reach. “You said I could.”

“I never said you could go through entire _boxes_ , you brute,” Ray snapped, jumping to reach the bar but faltering, unable to reach him at full height. He gripped his shirt instead, breathing swears into Joel’s skin as his eyes remained fixed to the bar.

Joel looked deep in thought, and _extremely_ amused. “I never realized you were so defensive of your ice cream, Ray,” he mused aloud, moving his arm effortlessly behind his back as Ray practically growled, swiping at his arm viciously. “Look, I’ll give it back, I didn’t realize you were so hot for dairy products.” He held it out as a peace offering, trying his best to bullshit a sweetly remorseful expression. “I’ll make it up to you next time I go out to the—”

“ _No_.” Ray’s tone was dangerously soft as he abruptly cut the older man off. “No, I’ll tell you what you can do to make it up to me, and you’re going to do it right now.” He plucked the bar out of Joel’s hand, tossing it back in the freezer before turning around and nailing Joel, who looked on with a face full of honest surprise, with a fiercely pointed stare.

“I’ve had a long week,” Ray began with venom in his voice, kicking off his shoes where he stood and moving to undo his belt, “so I’m going to get on the bed, and I don’t plan on getting up until every bit of tension in my body is gone. You’re going to join me, and when you do, you’d better fucking _exalt_ me.” He turned on his heel quickly, letting the freezer door swing shut behind him.

Joel watched him walk the length of the hall, and when Ray disappeared through the bedroom door, he almost felt guilty. He smiled as he saw a shirt fly across the room not long after, though, hitting the top of his dresser with a sharp _whack_. “And if you’re coming, don’t keep me waiting on account of bingo night, either, old man,” Ray called from the bedroom, and Joel almost made a point to look offended until he watched a pair of boxers whiz past the doorway, too.

But all offense was forsaken as he went down the hall a moment later, pulling his shirt off his shoulders before he reached the doorway. And as Joel entered the room, he slowed to a stop as he steadied himself against the doorway to take in the sight. Ray had stripped down, as to be expected, but he’d evidently done it with impressive speed – and there he lay, spread out on his own bed entirely naked like a feast for the taking.

“Go ahead, Joel,” Ray hissed with a bite in his voice, “ _worship_ _me_.” He raised his hips off the mattress from where he lay to stretch out against the sheets, moving his back in an arc like he knew riled Joel up so thoroughly, and succeeding with panache, as Joel noted with a quick breath through his nose. Ray let his arms fall to either side of him, landing against the pillows as he sent a glance in the older man’s direction, equal parts as alluring as it was mocking.

“And don’t bother touching if you’re gonna make me wait.”

Joel knew Ray was good at what he did, hell, he was quite likely the best there was, because when Ray drew his lower lip between his teeth and let his breath out in the faintest of groans – and if the way all the heat in his body spiraled straight to his groin so fast that he felt it leaving the rest of his body, fast enough to very nearly leave him dizzy – he wanted nothing more than to lock them both in the bedroom for three days and ravish him until they both couldn’t move.

But today, thanks to Ray’s mouthing off (admittedly, the assertiveness was a huge turn-on) and his own insatiable urge to rile the man up, he had a better idea. A wonderful, brilliant, nefarious, _vile_ idea that would get him in a lot of trouble if not executed correctly, in fact.

But Joel prided himself on implementing good ideas with even better flair.

Ray had a pleased, wicked curve to his lips when Joel made it over to the bed, watching the older man unfasten his belt before his jeans dropped to the floor, boxers following shortly after before he climbed up on the mattress and moved atop the smaller form with ease. He gently pushed Ray’s shoulder blades into the mattress with a smile, settling his knees to either side of Ray’s hips as he stretched for a drawer in the nightstand. He pulled it open with some amount of effort, holding down one of Ray’s arms currently attempting to flip on his back while retrieving two silk ties from the drawer, dropping one on the bed to their left while sliding the other between his fingers. The way Ray’s eyes fixed to the ties in interest when they surfaced from the nightstand didn’t go unnoticed, either, and didn’t fade when Joel wrapped his fingers around one of Ray’s hands with a curve to his lips.

Holding two fingers to Ray’s wrist, Joel kissed his cheek, snickering when he received a defiant huff in reply. He wound the tie around the joint, silk covering the skin just below his palm and offering a pleasant contrast against his skin, before coaxing Ray into extending his arm just enough to loop the other end of the tie around the spoke on his bedpost. After completing a similar maneuver on the other wrist, Joel sat back to admire his work.

“You’d better make this good if you want to make it up to me,” Ray seethed, “and I’m not quite sure you’re _that_ good.” He pulled at the ties experimentally, testing the knots Joel had made and rolling his eyes when they held up splendidly.

So Joel looked Ray over, inspecting his bonds carefully to ensure he’d stay put before hoisting himself off the bed. He disappeared through the door for a moment before returning quicker than he’d left, making his way down the hallway with a skip in his step.

And when he made it through the doorway, Ray’s stomach dropped.

Joel raised an eyebrow in challenge before brandishing familiar silver foil and a quirk of his lips whose innocence radiated absolute malice.

“Who said anything about making it up to you?”

Ray swallowed thickly as Joel pulled the incriminating ice cream bar from its packaging, making his way over to the bed. He watched as he climbed onto the mattress, observing with an attentiveness he immediately regretted as the elder’s tongue briefly along the side of his hand to catch a drop of chocolate that had started to melt. And Joel must have noticed, as he didn’t waste any time placing a hand on each of Ray’s knees, spreading them wide as he settled on the blankets beneath them, but not before depositing the unwrapped dessert atop Ray’s stomach.

The look on Ray’s face in that moment was caught somewhere between pissed off, extremely aroused, and utterly terrified, and if Joel was any less than angelic for enjoying each of the above equally, well, he was more than happy to confess to such a sweet kind of sin.

“So here’s what we’re going to do,” Joel started, popping one of his chocolate-covered fingers in his own mouth and withdrawing it just as fast with a satisfied smirk. “I’m going to eat every bit of your precious Klondike bar off of you, and you’re going to watch me do it.”

Ray looked dumbfounded.

“You _wouldn’t_.”

Joel grinned wolfishly. “But I _would_ , and I’m going to enjoy it _so_ very much.”

Not to be bested, Ray took in a deep, annoyed, practically pained breath for fortitude. Joel had to give him credit for his resilience, especially since the chocolate shell around the ice cream was beginning to melt from the warmth of his skin.

“And if I close my eyes? Spoils things, doesn’t it, you dick?”

“Oh, you’ll still know,” Joel breathed, licking a stripe up Ray’s inner thigh for effect and drinking up the yelp he pulled from the younger in the process. “Even if you don’t see it, you’ll _feel_ it.” He nipped lightly at the soft flesh beneath his lips before lifting himself to his elbows, moving so his tongue hovered directly over the bar. A tremor went through Ray’s body where his warm breath crossed his skin as if in reply, and Joel couldn’t help but grinning at the sight.

“And honestly,” he continued, voice dangerously low and hot enough on his flesh to draw a nearly audible whimper from Ray’s throat in anticipation, “you’re lucky I didn’t stick a cherry in your mouth, because you really _do_ look good enough to eat.”

He pressed his tongue to the center of the bar’s shell, and Ray let out a sharp breath when the chocolate snapped beneath the pressure, ice cream that had already started to melt beginning to ooze from within the cracks. The cream slid in trails across Ray’s waist, trickling quickly down his sides and making its way to his thighs when he bucked his hips from the cold sensation. Their eyes met for a moment, Ray’s full of anticipation while Joel watched every movement intently – _hungrily_ , Ray noted, which was probably even more alluring than it was ironic – but he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips when the older pressed his tongue to his skin, dragging it up to catch a stray drop that slid dangerously close to his groin.

“You are going to wreck my sheets,” Ray whined between breaths, poking at Joel’s side insistently with a foot before Joel gripped him by the knee and held each of his legs down. “Chocolate _stains_ , you know.”

“You might enjoy this just yet, if you let yourself, you know,” he breathed across Ray’s skin in reply, watching as the cool liquid spread out across his waist in all directions. The chocolate was already starting to melt from the heat as well, in fact, rolling down the sides of the bar in round beads that kissed Ray’s skin eagerly as they dripped out of sight. Joel watched as long as he could take it, eyes locked on the way Ray’s breath picked up beneath his gaze and the flush that assaulted his cheeks when his dick began to twitch in interest. There was a thin sheen across Ray’s skin already, complimented nicely by the sweet, milky trails left by the ice cream that coated his stomach, making its way across his skin and between the peaks of his hipbones in no time.

And by the time Joel lowered his head to press his open mouth against his pelvic bone, raising it after the most fleeting brush of contact to reveal lips smeared with chocolate and ice cream, Ray was practically trembling beneath his gaze.

“What’s the matter?” he asked innocently, running his thumbs along the angles of Ray’s hips as he watched his eyes nearly roll back in his head. “I thought you _loved_ these.”

“You are a _sadist_ ,” Ray grit out, teeth locked together as if he was trying to restrain himself for something. As if the ties on his wrists hadn’t already done it for him, that is. “A sadist and an absolute tease.”

“ _Me_?”

Joel made a monumental show of his incredulity with a severe frown before he hiked Ray’s legs off the bed, collecting them in his arms as he maneuvered himself between the younger’s inner thighs. Ray hissed at the shift, half of the frozen square separating from the other in the process and dripping down between the juncture of his legs, to Joel’s amusement.

He was convinced the way Ray arched his back with a groan following that maneuver was just to tempt him even more, and as he watched his chest rise and fall, felt his heart rate pick up beneath him, he figured he’d be driven wild before he finished dragging his tongue across every inch of beautiful skin beneath him. But that was decidedly something he could live with, Joel concluded with a final wet kiss to his navel as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Ray’s erection, which was leaking with precum from the tip and coated on one side from sugary liquid that had trickled down past his hips.

“Consider it payback for all the cones _you’ve_ blown,” he began, pressing the flat of his tongue to the length of Ray’s cock and sliding it upward, causing the younger to cry out from the combination of hot skin against the lingering cold on Joel’s tongue. “For all the bedroom eyes you’ve sent me over ice cream in the past” – another agonizingly slow lick, to which Ray swore like a sailor, followed by another stroke of Joel’s tongue and another, swirling around the tip of his dick before moving bottom to top, disappearing between his warm lips before reemerging with a wet pop – “but most of all, for keeping me from doing this earlier.”

“Joel, I swear to _Christ_ ,” Ray groaned, frenzy beginning to seep into his voice, “if you don’t quit with the goddamn teasing in the next ten seconds, I’m going to change the fucking locks on the doors.” His wrists jerked against their bonds, but they didn’t budging an inch. Joel simply smiled and continued kissing up his waist wetly, unfazed.

“I’ll climb in through the window, then,” he murmured casually, moving a hand to Ray’s hip and sucking a mark into the skin beneath his lips. “What else are you gonna do to me?”

“I’ll kill you in your fucking sleep,” the younger snarled, trying to move his leg helplessly but ending up jerking his hips when Joel’s tongue stroked teasingly against his chocolate-covered flesh once more, tracing invisible lines up his skin and sending jolts of heat straight to his groin. God, he _ached_ , but Joel knew how to make torture so sweet that he was left shuddering and panting in no time beneath a tongue and a sugary set of lips.

Naturally, he could’ve given in right then and there, but Ray wasn’t the type to just let things go. Especially when his pride was on the line – a fact he must have forgotten temporarily, Joel noted with a grin, considering he was tied to his headboard and reduced to swears and groans over an ice cream bar. Or _under_ , perhaps.

“I’ll make you sleep on the couch for a month,” Ray continued, hissing his words through a snarl – Joel snorted at that, which only riled him up even more – “I’ll lock the fucking door when I shower, I’ll leave you hanging before work, I’ll—oh, _shit_ —” He fell short when his words muddled together in a low moan that went straight through his teeth, Joel’s hands squeezing him tight as he sucked the chocolate from just beneath his hips. 

“Why’d you stop threatening?” Joel asked softly, smile widening when Ray jerked against the ties again. He moved the pad of his tongue up Ray’s abdomen, dragging a stripe through where the ice cream had swirled together with chocolate pooled atop muscle and skin, and earning himself an impressive chain of swears that fell fast from Ray’s lips. “You sound so _good_ when you’re desperate.”

He drew his tongue up Ray’s happy trail in broad strokes when he didn’t receive a response to that, beginning with one and continuing with more and more as Ray’s noises of obstinacy made way to moans pulled from deep in his throat, shaking beneath Joel’s tongue and hypersensitive to the teasing brush of his fingers. And before he knew it, the ministrations had stopped; instead, he opened his eyes, one and the other, to see Joel with ice cream coating his flushed lips from where he leaned over his torso, which had been licked entirely clean of all remnants of chocolate or vanilla.

“See?” Joel swiped the last of the melted ice cream from where it had pooled neighboring one of Ray’s hipbones, bringing two fingers to Ray’s lips. “Sharing is caring.”

“God, I fucking _hate_ you,” Ray breathed, lapping at his fingers before lifting his neck and taking them completely in his mouth, putting his lips all the way around them and _whimpering_ with contentment like he’d never tasted a Klondike bar in his life. “But I _love_ you,” Joel crooned, watching the way his fingers slid so easily against Ray’s velvety tongue, pressing deeper into the wet heat while the younger’s jaw moved right alongside them. “And I love how good you taste.”

Maybe it was just an oral fixation on the younger’s part, Joel considered briefly as he withdrew his fingers from lips slick with sugar and cream and spit, watching as Ray’s eyes fluttered open beneath dark lashes and locked with his the whole way out. A fixation he could decidedly live with if it looked so good in those big, beautiful eyes, and one he’d have to indulge more frequently when Ray didn’t look like such a delicious mess spread out beneath him. His cock was dark with arousal, pressed insistently against his stomach and glistening from his work before, and his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, and _Jesus Christ,_ Joel thought to himself, he could indulge in the sight laid out before him forever.

“ _Why’d you stop_?” Ray whispered mockingly, eyes flashing in challenge, and Joel thanked every lucky star whose name he knew for the fact that he’d fallen in love with a guy who had more energy than he knew what to do with. Joel gripped his knees before hoisting them up high, licking a stripe from his tailbone all the way up to rim him with a great deal of enthusiasm – so much, in fact, that Joel almost regrets tying his wrists to his bedposts because he knew they’d be clawing the mattress half to hell right about now with the way Ray’s nerves were ramping up into overdrive.

But as he let his legs back down, Ray collapsing against the mattress as Joel pressed a final, gentle kiss against his thigh, Joel finally relented and slid the ties holding Ray’s wrists from the bedposts. He wasn’t an idiot, though; he knew Ray would be quick to act on the newfound mobility, so he gripped the Puerto Rican’s wrists tight and gently flipped him onto his stomach instead. He slid a still-slick finger against the younger’s ass and took in a sharp breath when Ray flexed from beneath him, a pleased groan reverberating from his lips into the mattress in which he’d buried his face, but Joel quickly decided he wouldn’t be able to manage much longer if he continued to be barraged with such satisfying mewls from beneath his hands.

The aim of all his work, Joel knew, was never to prolong Ray’s anger, nor to tease him into endless frustration, no matter how fun it might have proved – no, he thought to himself as he worked Ray open, peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses and telling him how good he looked beneath him, how _perfect_ he felt and tasted and _was_ , the point was always for him, to please him, to make him a fucking livewire beneath his hands and tongue and lips. To make sure he moved him all the right directions, touched all the right places, and appreciated how beautiful Ray made loving in every deliciously physical manner just as much as it – as _he_ gripped Joel’s heart and mind. And god, to watch Ray come apart from his own work was the biggest source of pleasure for Joel, his satisfaction the highest priority as long as he could bring Ray to the edge and watch the entire thing.

Joel gyrated his hips slowly, cock brushing against the cleft of Ray’s ass as he pulled his fingers from within him and breathed his praises down his spine, waiting to give him what he wanted the moment the words fell from his lips. And Ray didn’t waste any time, imploring him with a voice raw and hoarse to _fuck him, fuck him into the mattress with no holds barred,_ to give him everything he had alongside the stars in the night sky and all the love in his heart, and fuck, if Joel wasn’t elated to give it all to him.

And when he finally slid home, burying himself to the hilt and cupping Ray’s jaw from above him when the younger’s back arched, he pressed his face into his neck when a sigh escaped Ray’s lips. “ _Move_ ,” he pleaded, voice muffled by the sheets beneath him as he moved his hips back insistently against Joel’s own. “Fuck me, Joel, _god_ , I need—” he started with impressive effort, rutting his hips against the mattress in an effort to get friction against his aching erection, but with the sudden slide forward Joel executed, it was like all the breath was knocked from his lungs.

It was characteristic of Joel to let the mood decide his pacing, and Ray couldn’t deny for a second that he was fantastic at it – when circumstances called for relentless, he certainly delivered, leaving Ray marked up half to hell and gasping for air, but in times like _this_ , times where Joel wanted to be equal parts loving and tender while delivering toe-curling orgasms that he could only previously dream of receiving, times where Joel wanted the entire experience to be as sensual and unhurried as the words that left his lips and dripped across Ray’s skin like honey, they each felt _everything_. Joel’s thrusts were just fast enough to make Ray cry out in pleasure upon meeting each one, filling him completely before moving back, teasing as always, sending Ray moving in a rhythm that had his cock pressed against the mattress at just the right angle to send him toward the edge quicker than he’d expected.

Joel’s voice graced his ears low and breathy, murmuring loving words of encouragement into his hair while he worked a hand beneath their bodies, pushing him toward release faster and faster until Ray’s heightened moans blended together into a cry of shameless pleasure, spilling into the sheets with a shudder. It only took a few more thrusts for Joel to follow suit, taken to the brink by the sounds of Ray’s release paired with the shivers that wracked his body after he’d finished, and he came with his face buried in Ray’s neck and his name on his lips.

He rolled to the side after a minute of regaining his bearings, head spinning with the aftershock of orgasm as Ray moved in close, pressing himself flush against Joel’s chest as he littered his skin with fleeting, thankful kisses. The older lay still, hand carding through Ray’s hair as he caught his breath.

When he finally opened his eyes, Joel slung a tired arm around Ray’s waist as he kissed him quickly, smiling against his lips. He moved back to nail Ray with a puppyish look in his eyes, pouting apologetically.

“I’ll get you more Klondike bars, I promise, because I think I've gained a new appreciation for giving them to you,” he said with a grin before Ray could speak, running a hand down his boyfriend’s side before pressing their foreheads together. “Are we even now?”

Ray smiled sweetly back at him before he bunched up his knees and shoved Joel off the mattress with an impressive amount of force, rolling over and sighing contentedly as he buried himself in the mussed sheets.

“Yeah, we’re even.”

But judging by the way Joel lapsed into a fit of laughter when he hit the floor, Ray figured _even_ was only temporary as long as the older man was around, even if he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
